Todo Vuelve
by Victoria Biers
Summary: Victoria vive con la familia Cullen ya que Carlsile se lo propone y así ella poder llevarse bien con Edward. Pero Riley no está de acuerdo con eso, lo que lo vuelve loco y tiene el deseo de vengarse de Victoria. Algo extraño sucede con ella.


Todo Vuelve.

Antes de empezar les quiero contar que yo soy la autora de (Todo Vuelve de Jasper Biers). Perdí la contraseña y me cree otra cuenta

para poder continuar. Ahora sí, disfruten!.

Victoria vive con la familia Cullen ya que Carlisle se lo propone y así ella poder llevarse bien con Edward. Pero Riley no está de acuerdo con eso, lo que lo vuelve loco y tiene el deseo de vengarse de Victoria. Algo extraño sucede con ella.

...

-Victoria, mírame. Le pidió Carlisle. -Mírame, dime que te hizo.

-El está matándome. Largó en un suspiro para luego desmayarse.

*********** 1 mes antes **************

-Bueno, tu primer día en la casa. Dijo Carlisle mirando a Victoria mientras apoyaba sus maletas en el piso.

-No estoy muy segura.. ellos.. no crean que quieran verme por aquí.

-Ya lo hablamos. Sonrió. No te preocupes, se acostumbraran y todos tienen segundas oportunidades. Dijo apoyando su mano en el

brazo de ella.

Victoria miró hacia las escaleras. De allí bajaban todos los Cullen, uno detrás del otro y al final se encontraba su ex enemigo,

Edward.

Ella lo miró con recelo y él le mostró los dientes.

Carlisle alzó la voz.

-Bueno chicos, ella se quedará con nosotros. Quiero que todos la traten bien, con el respeto que se merece. Miró a Edward.-Está

claro?.

-Respeto?. Soltó Edward. -Que respeto? Ella nos quiso matar.

Victoria gruñó. -Yo no quise matarlos. Solo a ti y a la imbécil de tu novia. Edward se acercó pero Carlisle lo detuvo.

-Suficiente. Se quedará aquí y es mi última palabra. Tendrás que acostumbrarte como el resto de la familia. No quiero

escuchar quejas. Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

-Eso es cierto. Dijo Alice bajando las escaleras. Abrazó a la pelirroja. -Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas. Victoria no

supo que hacer, levanto una mano y la colocó en su espalda.

Alice la enredó en su brazo y la llevó hacia el living. -Relájate, todo estará bien.

Victoria le sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes.

La morocha hizo que Victoria se sentara al lado de ella en el sillón.

-Cuéntame, que te gusta hacer?. Dijo animada.

-Amm, Alice, yo, no lo sé. Miró a Edward.

Él rodeó los ojos. -Esta bien. Te daré una segunda oportunidad. Pero si te acercas a Bella no respondo.

-Tu mataste a James así que..

-Yo lo maté porque quiso matar a mi novia. Si yo hubiese atacado primero a James, no querrías matarme?.

Victoria miró hacia otra dirección.

-Si no quieres que esté aquí solo dímelo y me iré.

-Nadie se va a ir de aquí. Basta. Dijo Carlisle. -Victoria ven a ver tu habitación.

La colorada se levantó y fue con Carlisle, él le puso una mano en la espalda y la encaminó hacia las escaleras.

-Bueno aquí es. Espero te guste.

Era una habitación amplia, con muebles, cama y una gran ventana. Cama, para que una cama?.

-Si, es fantástico. Gracias Carlisle. No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto por mi. Después de lo que hice.

-Oye, ya olvídate. Está todo mas que bien. Con eso Carlisle se fue dejándola sola en la habitación.

-Victoria. Escuchó desde la ventana. Ella giró. Solo se veían árboles. Se dirigió hacia la ventana, daba a un bosque. Se

asomó en la ventana pero no había nadie.

Ella se giró para salir de la habitación caminó hacia la puerta pero otro susurro la detuvo. Se pegó la vuelta caminó lentamente hacia

la ventana, se asomó, al comprobar que no había nadie, se giró y alguien la detuvo tomándole el brazo, ella gritó.

-Ahhh, Emmett?. El morocho se rió a carcajadas.

-Bienvenida Victoria. Debes de enterarte que me gustan las bromas. Victoria sonrió.

-Ahh si?. Emmett afirmó con la cabeza.-Okay. Victoria empujó a Emmett e hizo que se cayera por los árboles. -A mi también. Le gritó.

-Auuchh. Obtuvo como respuesta. Estaba mas aliviada, tenia a Carlisle, Alice y Emmett de su lado. Esme sería fácil. Pero

Edward, Jasper y Rosalie. Eso sería duro, pensó.

-Victoria ven. Gritó Carlisle.

Ella abrió la puerta de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Junto a el rubio estaba Jasper. Los miró.

-Que pasa?.

-Emmett te jugó una de las suyas?.

-Si Carlisle, lo hizo. Dijo sonriendo.

-Bien Dijo riendo. -Como sabes, nosotros nos alimentamos de animales. Jasper irá a cazar ahora. Quieres ir con él?.

-Si no le molesta, está bien.

Jasper no la miró. -No, no me molesta. Abrió la puerta y se fué hacia el bosque.

Ella miró a Carlisle rogándole que no la dejara ir.

-Tal vez es ésta tu oportunidad de hablar con él.

-Si, lo haré. Dijo decidida yendo hacia el bosque. Comenzó a corre y fácilmente lo alcanzó. Se detuvieron después de correr un buen rato.

-Con razón no podíamos atraparte. Dijo él sin mirarla.

-Si, soy muy veloz. Escucha Jasper, creo que es mi oportunidad para hablar contigo. No quiero que nos llevemos mal.

-Te escucho. Dijo mirándola y con las manos en la espalda.

-okay, te pido perdón por lo que hice y espero me perdones. James era mi pareja y lo que quiero que entiendan es que todo lo que

hice lo hice por amor. Si mataran a Alice no harías lo mismo. Él lo pensó.

-Si, de hecho sí. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre Alice y James. Él era malvado, Alice no lo es.

-No los estoy comparando. Solo quiero que entiendas por que lo hice.

Jasper caminó hacia ella y se paró en frente.

-Está bien Victoria. Bienvenida ala familia. Jasper extendió la mano y ella estrechó la suya con la de él y le sonrió.

-Okay, a cazar, tengo hambre. Ella rió.

********* 2 horas mas tarde***********

-Que bien, se vienen riendo. Te resultó Carlisle. Te salió bien, ahora es una mas. Dijo Edward de mala gana.

Carlisle lo miró enojado. -Ya basta Edward, es una de nosotros y punto. Estoy muy contento de que ella esté aquí y de que

tus hermanos la acepten, tu eres el que falta. Rosalie salió del pasillo y los miró. Carlisle extendió la mano hacia ella.

-Y Rosalie.

Jasper y Victoria hicieron presencia en la casa.

-Hola a todos, que estaban haciendo?. Dijo Jasper. Edward lo miró y se marchó empujando a Victoria. Todos los allí presente se quedaron

mirando la situación.

-Lo siento. Se disculpó Carlisle.-Como les fue?.

-Bien, ella se adapta rápido. Contestó Jasper.

-Si, soy buena en eso.

-Y en que mas eres buena? Preguntó Emmett haciendo presencia. Rosalie lo miró esperando una explicación.

-Que dices?. Victoria lo miró.

-Me refiero a otras cosas. No a las que tu y Rose se están imaginando. Sonrió Emmett.

-Bueno, en muchas cosas. Dijo yéndose al living.

-Victoria, ven aquí. Llamó Esme. La colorada se giró.

-Que pasa?.

-Creo que no te he dado la bienvenida. Esme se levantó del sillón y abrazó a Victoria. Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias Esme.

-Bienvenida Victoria, si pudiste hacer reír a Jasper podrás conmigo. Rosalie miró a Jasper riéndose y el rubio se puso detrás de

ella y la abrazó. Todos rieron mientras Jasper hacia como que la estrangulaba a Rose.

************** Minutos después ****************

En su habitación estaba Victoria tirada en la cama.

-Victoria. Escucho desde la ventana. Ella miró. No había nadie. giró los ojos.

-Ya basta Emmett. No voy a pararme.

-victoria. Escuchó nuevamente.

Bufó y caminó hacia la ventana. -Estarás toda la vida así?. Se asomó pero el morocho no estaba allí.Se giró y caminó hacia la

puerta.

-Victoria. Ella no volteó.

-No sabía que te dejarías convencer tan rápido por una patética familia.

Ella reconocía esa voz. -Riley?. Ella se pegó la vuelta lentamente.

No había nadie en la ventana. Se acercó de a poco. Una figura saltó a la habitación rápidamente. Ella retrocedió y se golpeó

la espalda contra el ropero. Riley mostraba simple odio en sus ojos.

-Te agrada verme amorcito?.

-Que haces aquí?. Preguntó Victoria, sus ojos brillaban, parecía que quería llorar.

-No contestaste a mi pregunta. Riley se adentró al cuarto. -Te agrada verme, o todavía sientes asco?.

-Ri-Riley que haces aquí?. Vete, no les gustará verte aquí.

-Jajajaja por favor, no creo que Edward esté contento con tu llegada. Dijo entre risas.

-Eso no te interesa. Dijo enfrentándolo.

-Si, claro. Se acercó a Victoria y la arrinconó contra un armario.

-Suficiente, vete de aquí.

-No, vine a buscar lo que es mio. Le dijo pegándose a ella. Victoria lo miró seria.

-Que quieres decir?.

-Tu siempre dijiste que eras mía. Y no pienso irme de aquí sin ti.

-Vete. Dijo ella enfrentándolo.

Riley agarró a Victoria del brazo y la movió hacia la ventana.

-Suéltame, estas loco. Victoria se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerza. Riley la había movido fácilmente. Su brazo podía sentir el

frio de la piel de Riley y la dureza de su agarre. Ella gimió del dolor. Victoria se miró a sí misma.

-Que me pasa?. Dijo frunciendo el ceño a la vez que peleaba contra él.

-Acaso estoy oliendo. Riley se giró. -Sangre humana?.

Victoria puso su mejor cara de horror. El se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-Ahora mas que nunca te tengo a mi merced.

-Carlisle. Gritó la pelirroja lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-Volveré por ti. Dijo, y se marchó, dejando a una Victoria confusa.

-Que demonios me pasa?. De repente se puso todo oscuro.


End file.
